


【All德】斯莱特林围捕行动10

by EpiskeyundMisletoe



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, 道具
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 13:34:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21357064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EpiskeyundMisletoe/pseuds/EpiskeyundMisletoe
Summary: 德拉科·马尔福被火弩箭折磨地欲生欲死的时候，哈利·波特在乔治·韦斯莱等人的陪同下赶来搭救。
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Other(s)
Kudos: 48





	【All德】斯莱特林围捕行动10

“不……我不想坐这个……呜呜……我不喜欢…嗝……魁地奇……我呜呜呜…”  
德拉科强忍着肠道里持续摧残着他的前列腺的金飞贼们，恐惧地瞪大他灰蓝色充满泪水的漂亮眼睛，“我……嗝，我早就不是呜呜……不是找球手了……嗝，哼呃呜呜…”  
他可怜兮兮地抽噎着望着伍德，伍德被他脆弱又淫乱的小模样惹得又硬了起来，“别胡说，我们马尔福少爷可是最出色的找球手，除了你，我相信没人驾驭得了这支火弩箭了，宝贝。”  
伍德按捺住想要狠狠操弄眼前的斯莱特林青年的欲望，柔声在德拉科耳边说着，然后他松开手让火弩箭自己浮在半空中，伸手解开德拉科身上的束缚。  
被深入内射又被不断摩擦肠肉和前列腺凸起的德拉科浑身没有一点反抗的力气，他摇着头表示拒绝，双手软软地推拒，泪水混合着汗水不断地顺着红彤彤的脸颊滑落，但是伍德丝毫不为所动。  
伍德以给小孩把尿的姿势抱着德拉科，把他不断淌着晶亮甜腻的淫水的阴部对准半空中的火弩箭上那根堪比马人阴茎的巨物，然后缓缓地让他沉下身体。  
“啊！不要……不要这样…好难受…呃嗯……伍德，求求你不要……求求你…我想要你的……我不要这个……呜呜呜…”  
“你操我吧……伍德，求你操我吧…我不要坐这个唔啊啊啊啊——”  
德拉科语无伦次地挣扎着攀附着伍德的肩膀乱叫，他浪荡的言语让本就难耐的伍德心神一荡，手上松了力气，失去支撑的德拉科狠狠地对着那根木质阴茎坐了下去，粗大到惊人的柱身毫不留情地一捅到底，撑开层层叠叠的柔嫩内壁，直接顶在生殖腔口上，然后因为腔口太紧稍作停顿，又顺利地把前段的龟头插进了生殖腔内部，牢牢地卡在了里面。  
被坚硬的木质阴茎一下子猛的捅到生殖腔里让德拉科尖叫着浑身颤栗，疼痛伴随着快感冲击他的神经，他白嫩的阴茎不受控制地吐出一小股精液。  
“哦！抱歉，宝贝，你实在……”  
伍德察觉到自己失手，满怀歉意地安抚着抚摸因为强烈的疼痛和快感说不出话来只能抽搐的德拉科的光洁的脊背，“这个礼物我为你准备了很久，不过既然你更喜欢我操你，等你玩够了它，我自然会好好满足你。”  
伍德像个得到了宝藏的孩子一样开心地笑着凑上前吻了吻德拉科汗湿的额头，接着彻底放手，火弩箭得到允许，像脱缰的野马一样嗖地上升，从屋顶的天窗上窜了出去。  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊————”  
突然升到这样的高度，德拉科害怕地大声尖叫，火弩箭上没有任何保持平衡设施，为了不让自己掉下去，他只能整个人都用力地攀附住扫帚的杆部，阴道也大力地紧缩着绞紧那跟粗大的假阴茎，整个人的重量全部都压迫在木制阴茎上，让这个巨物不断深入他的生殖腔内部，他惨白着脸，蜷缩着精致的脚趾，强烈的恐惧感让他体内的感觉更加明显，他甚至能感觉到金飞贼们挤压自己的肠道，隔着肉壁撞击那根粗大的假阴茎，同时，双穴都被完全塞满又带给他前所未有的满足感，他的下体也因为身体主人的害怕而不受控制地往外喷涌着淫水，淫水顺着火弩箭把扫帚杆打湿透了，又淅淅沥沥地往空中滴落。  
“呜呜……快停下……嗯呃……唔…”  
全身光裸着的德拉科被空中的冷风刺激到，红肿的乳头立了起来。这时扫帚突然像是发了疯一样上下颠簸摇晃起来，德拉科怕被甩下去只能更加用力地用修长白皙的大腿夹紧腿间的木杆，木制阴茎在颠簸中像是活物一样深深地在他的内壁里蛮横地抽插，坚硬的木头没有丝毫留情地把硕大的木制龟头一下一下从他窄小敏感的生殖腔口拔出又顶开钻入。  
“谁来救救我……”  
“怎么样都行……哼呃呜呜呜……我不想……不想坐这个了…啊啊…”  
双穴里的硬物让德拉科的体内被欲望挑动地火热，冷风又吹打在他细滑的皮肤上，冰火两重天和赤裸着身体暴露在空中的感觉让他沉沦于这从未有过的感官刺激的同时又感到非常羞耻。  
“德拉科！”  
精神恍惚间德拉科听到风中似乎传来疤头喊他的声音。  
“咒立停。”  
随着骑着扫帚追赶来的哈利•波特的咒语落下，德拉科胯间的扫帚终于停止折磨他柔嫩的阴道和生殖腔，就在他感觉自己将要下坠的时候，一个有力的胳膊把他整个揽了过去，德拉科感觉自己终于得救了，放松了身体任由哈利•波特把自己连带着胯下的火弩箭一起用缓落咒带回地面。  
在地面等着的乔治•韦斯莱，罗恩•韦斯莱和那威•隆巴顿看到他们下来，都焦急地围上去。  
哈利•波特甩下自己的火弩箭，把德拉科小心地扶着，然后一只手轻轻把他和扫帚分开，深深地埋入生殖腔内部的龟头拉拽着德拉科内壁上的嫩肉，让他双腿发软地呻吟着往下倒到身后的那威•隆巴顿身上，那威•隆巴顿浑身僵硬着不知所措地撑住德拉科。  
随着哈利•波特的动作，那根粗大到惊人的木制假阴茎终于慢慢地被整根拔了出来，发出淫乱的“啵”的一声，上面裹满了晶莹的淫液，更多的淫液随着阻塞物的消失从德拉科被操干地粉肉外翻的阴道口汩汩地往外淌，顺着他笔直的双腿往下流到隆巴顿的袍子上。  
让人意乱情迷的香甜的气息充斥着，在场每个人的神经都随之荡漾起来。  
“梅林的大屌……伍德，他可真是个奇才……我怎么没想到还能这么玩……”  
被乔治喊来的罗恩•韦斯莱长大了嘴，视线在德拉科腿间和那根木制假阴茎上来回扫动。  
“唔……嗯哼……”  
众人的注意力一下子全被捂着小腹发出难过又甜腻的呻吟声的斯莱特林青年吸引过去。  
“他肠道里被塞了东西！”  
正在大家疑惑的时候，搂着德拉科的那威•隆巴顿红着脸说。


End file.
